A New Life
by Half-Blood Wizagod
Summary: HOH SPOILER ALERT! Nico keeps his promise to Jason and disappears after dropping of the Athena Parthenos, but he just happens to be accepted to third year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter's there to. Can he start a new life at Hogwarts or will his past be impossible to escape?
1. The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter :(**

Nico POV

So then I fainted.

Should I back up? All right let me explain, I was doing what I had told Jason I would do. I left. Reyna Coach Hedge and I dropped of the Athena Parthenos and then I left. I was pretty exhausted from shadow travelling all of the Athena Parthenos and us but I had to get away so I left.

I went into the shade of a tree and thought, 'I need to get to like a hotel or maybe an inn' and then poof I appeared in the middle of a road, in what looked like London. I saw a building that said the Leaky Cauldron, Bar and Inn. 'Great' I thought 'maybe they would have an available room.'

I walked out of the road and into the Leaky Cauldron. I knew I was tired since it looked to me like all the people in the Inn were wearing cloaks, so _then _I fainted.

* * *

I really only fainted because I was exhausted but still. I woke up in a musty old room in the Leaky Cauldron. A guy I later knew as Tom was sitting there staring at me.

"Oh good you're awake," he said, "Are ya hungry?" He had an English accent so I was pretty sure I was in London.

"Um… Yeah I could eat."

"Alright I'll go grab you some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you were out all night." He left the room. Seconds later a young lady appeared in my room.

"Lady Hecate" I said, (for those who didn't know Hecate is the goddess of Magic and Witchcraft.) "What gives me the pleasure?"

"Oh, that, you were accepted to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry so I have come to give you the acceptance letter oh and of course your wand." She started looking through her coat pockets.

"Wait I've been accepted to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, yes Hogwarts. Now where did I put the acceptance letter, you were accepted last year and the year before but you had some other more important matters to attend to."

"But how can I be a Wizard?"

"Oh it's easy your mom was a witch and your father a god, it's not that hard to comprehend, is it?"

"Won't it be a little weird starting in the third year?"

"Oh, no they will no you as an American transfer student, no need to worry." She pulled out an envelope and a long thin box. "Here is your letter and wand, and here is a key to your vault, I suggest when buying your school supplies you follow that boy hat looks like Percy," and then she disappeared.

I looked at the letter.

Dear Mr. di Angelo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

September 1 that was like a week away. I looked at the list of equipment. Sadly they had a dorky uniform that sucked at least it was black. I looked at wand it was pitch black with small strings of color representing all of my friends/cousins and the biggest was a silver thread representing Bianca. I had no idea where I would get the stuff or the money but I decided to see if I could find a boy who looked like Percy.

He went out of his room and literally bumped right into him as he was walking down the hall.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Oh no problem," the boy said and walked away.

I decided to follow him without being seen. I stayed in the shadows, and saw him meet up with a group of red heads.

"I have to go get some money out of Gringotts and get my school supplies." The boy who looked like Percy except with glasses said. I just assumed Gringotts was their Wizard bank or something like that.

"Oh so do I I'll come with." Said a red headed boy.

"C'mon" Other Percy said and they went into an alleyway. I of course followed.

In the alley other Percy tapped a brick with his wand and the brick wall opened revealing a Wizarding shopping plaza. I followed other Percy and the redhead into the biggest building in the plaza.

I went up to a goblin (weird right) in one of the booths like in a bank except with goblins.

"Key, please" he said I pulled out the key Hecate had given me. "Mr. di Angelo you will be riding down to the vaults with these two." The goblin said pointing to other Percy and the redhead.

Another goblin led us to a boat. I'll admit I was worried about going on the boat what with being in my uncle's territory but I didn't see another option.

I got on the boat and first it took us down to the redhead's vault (there wasn't much in there). Then other Percy's vault (he had a lot of money) then my vault there was a ton of money in there. Right when I walked in I noticed three bags on the ground with labels (luckily in Ancient Greek I couldn't read English because of my dyslexia). The biggest bag was labeled Wizard money then the next bag was labeled Drachmas and the last bag was labeled normal money I grabbed the bags and left.

I followed other Percy around all day and got everything I needed even the dorky uniform, I even found all my books in Ancient Greek. I spent the rest of the week just chilling waiting for September 1.

* * *

On September 1 I grabbed all the things I had bought and my train ticket and made my way to Platform 9¾ of course I didn't know how to get there but I saw other Percy push his cart through a column and disappear so I followed him. When I got onto the platform I found a seat on the train I had no one to talk to and no one I wanted to talk to. I sat in a compartment that someone was already sitting more like sleeping in thinking nobody would come my way if I did.

* * *

Harry Pov

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley pulling me aside to tell about Sirius Black possibly trying to kill me Hermione, Ron and I tried to find an empty compartment on the train. Sadly the only compartment that had enough room had two people in it one of them was an older man who was clearly asleep and the other was a boy my age who had an olive complexion but was ghostly pale and wearing all black except for a silver skull ring on his finger. He had black eyes that made it look like he had a very hard life, not as hard as mine but you know hard, for him.

"Who is that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"No, Hermione I meant the kid."

"I don't know."

"Here's an idea," I said, "Why don't we ask him. Hey kid do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full."

"Fine, whatever I don't mind." The kid said though it looked like he clearly did mind.

"I'm Harry Potter." I said holding out my hand to shake.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." He said not returning the handshake.

We sped off towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**Okay so before I post the next chapter I'm waiting for reviews. So what did you think like it, hate it, grammar problems, questions? Thanks!**


	2. The Beginning

**I'm Back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Nico

Other Percy, the redheaded boy and the bushy haired girl were standing outside the compartment on the train and conversing in loud whispers.

"Who is that?" The redheaded boy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." The bushy haired girl said.

"No I meant the boy," the redheaded boy said.

"I don't know." The girl shrugged. I looked at them, seriously they thought I couldn't hear the. Hah.

"Here's an idea," other Percy said, "why don't we ask him?" Other Percy opened the compartment door. "Hey kid mind if we sit here all the other compartments are full."

"Sure "Fine, whatever I don't mind." I said though I really did mind I didn't need a group of obnoxious kids in my life.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." I said not returning the handshake I don't shake.

"So… Nico are you starting your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Um… If you mean I haven't gone there before then yes… but no I wont be going to class with annoying eleven year-olds." Thankfully.

"So…uh…what…huh?" Harry sputtered.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl said. "I realized that Harry was getting nowhere with this so I'll cut to the chase, what year are you going to be in Nico?"

"Let's see, physically, I'm thirteen so I will be in third year, I'm an American transfer student."

"But shouldn't you have come in first year?" The redhead said.

"I was accepted at eleven but I had more important things to do so I was unable to attend. "

"More important than your education!" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah." I looked out the window and was silent as they whispered about Sirius Black

* * *

Ron

Okay this Nico guy was really freaking me out. He wore all black and had a skull on his finger; also I was pretty sure I saw a knife. Hermione was almost livid at the thought of him having something more important than his education.

Harry whispered to us about Sirius Black coming after him. I wasn't so sure it was safe with Nico in the compartment but Harry wasn't worried.

At one point Nico pulled out a picture of a pretty girl but I was too afraid to ask.

About 2/3 of the way through the ride the train came to a complete stop.

"We can't be there yet can we?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It looks like someone is coming on the train." I said pointing at a shadow entering the train.

Suddenly a cold feeling spread over us the door opened slowly and a gray shadowy thing entered the compartment. It had a skeletal hand poking out of the cloak but retracted it when I looked at it.

Harry immediately passed out a look of utter horror crossed his face. Nico keeled over like he'd been punched, pain was in his eyes but then…he started to laugh I was horrified, almost more horrified then the fact that I was reliving all my worst memories.

Professor R. J. Lupin stood up and shot something silvery out of his wand and the creepy shadowy thing floated away. The minute it left Nico passed out.

We woke Harry up but we had no idea how to get Nico moving so I just shot some water at his face, it always worked with Fred.

"Percy! I told you not to…Wah!" Nico said waking up. "Don't ever get me wet!" He stood up and sent a death glare towards me.

"Whoa sorry man just trying to wake you up."

"How long was I out?" He asked grabbing what looked like a small piece of molten gold out of his coat pocket and shoving it in his mouth.

"About two minutes," I shuddered.

"Good, I've had worse," he said and sat back down.

We were all sitting down and the train continued to Hogwarts. Malfoy came to our compartment.

"Oh look it's Potty and the Weasel," he sneered ignoring Hermione, he always ignored Hermione.

"Shove off Malfoy," I said.

"I heard you fainted Potter, what, scared of a few dementors," he laughed manically and walked away.

"It's people like that that made me lose all faith in humanity." I heard Nico mutter I smiled maybe this guy wasn't that bad.

When we got off the train Hagrid waved at us and we headed to the horseless carriages, Nico followed.

"Hey Nico shouldn't you go with the first years?" Hermione asked.

"Across the lake, as if." He laughed and walked up to one of the invisible horses and started to pet it.

"This guy is weird," I whispered to Harry.

He rode with us to the castle then got in line with the first years.

* * *

Nico

It was horrifying a whole line of excited eleven year-olds, yuck. I stood in the back as the kids were sorted into different houses, Gryffindor for either the brave or the insanely stupid, Slytherin for the cunning or stuck up spoiled brats, Hufflepuff for the loyal or very lame, and Ravenclaw for the smart or insanely bossy.

When I got to the front of the line I sat on the stool and they put a sorting hat on my head. _Aaah. A demigod, wonderful, now where should I put you Slytherin seems good let me look through your memories to see what's best_, **_I don't think that's a good idea hat_**, _Then it has to be… __**Fine look through my memories stupid hat, **_My brain flooded with memories, _Aaah! That you have lived through al that and remained reasonably sane means I must put you in… _Gryffindor!

I sat at the very end of the table far from anyone else I already hated many of these wizards.

"Dude, what did you do to the sorting hat?" The redhead (Ron) asked.

"Showed it my memories," I sighed this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review, love it, hate it, ideas questions, I welcome all! Any ideas for character ships, I'm not sure about Ron/Hermione!**


	3. The First Day

**So…Uh Hello there again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are ready for more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Nico

The first day at Hogwarts was…

Harry, Hermione and the redhead (Ron) kept trying to befriend me but honestly I was not looking for friends.

At breakfast a letter came from dad.

**Dear Nico,**

**I know your…cousin forgot to tell you this but I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about your family you know how that's a personal affair.**

**I'm watching you,**

**Dad**

The first class was herbology, the minute I touched the plant we were supposed to be working on, it die. Typical Persephone. I might have cursed in ancient Greek, or Italian, because Hermione gave me a really odd look (she was my desk partner. Ugh).

Then in potions we made some stupid fluff potion I didn't do well but it was an l-l-love potion I didn't expect to do well.

Then there was divination. The room smelled worse than the Aphrodite cabin, there was so. Much. Perfume. I sat in the very back of the classroom where no one would see me or so I thought. I sat right behind Potter, bad idea.

We were reading tealeaves and Professor Trewalny came over to Harry.

"Oh my boy," she said. "You have death omens your death will be very soon and very painful." Then she looked at me. "Oh dear there is quite an aura of death around you Mr. di Angelo, there is lots of death in your future." I rolled my eyes of course I had a strong death aura my father was the god of the freaking underworld and she was worried geez.

Harry turned to me he had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Gods Harry relax, I had death in my future anyway, we all do." I rolled my eyes people these days always worried about death. Harry gave me an odd look. "Death is just a side affect of living, deal with it."

Class was over so I just walked away leaving him befuddled in my wake.

At lunch Hermione tried to convince me to eat something but ever since the cookie jar incident I didn't eat much.

No matter how many times I tried to ditch the three of them Harry, Hermione and the redhead (Ron) always seemed to find me I even shadow traveled to DADA (defense against the dark arts) and they still caught up to me two seconds later. Those three were really hard to shake off.

In care of magical creatures Professor Hagrid tried to make me ride a hippogriff but I spooked it just by being in the same area.

Then in DADA Professor Lupin (a werewolf, don't ask I could just tell that he was a werewolf) brought out a boggart and have everyone line up to test their strength against their greatest fears. I was near the back and nervous about-facing my fear not because I would be afraid but because others would.

* * *

Harry

When the boggart got to the creepy boy (that's what Ron and I were calling Nico) it went through a bunch of crazy monsters before stopping in the form of Nico himself, it started to say something when Nico yelled "_Ridukulus_" and left the class. He was a really weird dude.

When it got to me it barely turned into a dementors when Professor Lupin jumped in front and he called _Ridukulus _and the boggart died I was a bit disappointed that he hadn't let me try but I was more confused as to why Nico was afraid of himself.

As we were walking out of class Ron whispered: "What's with Nico being afraid of himself? That's just weird, and what were those monsters, that kid really freaks me out."

"I don't know he definitely has some sort of secret, we probably need to figure it out." I responded.

"Still he freaks me out."

"Yeah. Me to."

The next thing we had to do was dinner so we went to the great hall and sat down Nico was already there.

"Hey Nico you missed the rest of class," I said.

"So?"

"So you're not supposed to do that," Ron responded. Just then Professor Lupin walked in to the great hall.

"Mr. di Angelo come speak with me in my office." Lupin said to Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes but got up and followed Professor Lupin out the door. Two minutes later he was back in the room followed shortly by Hermione.

"So Nico what are you, pureblood, muggleborn, half-blood?" Ron asked Nico.

"Half-blood."

"Which parent is a wizard?"

"My mom."

"Oh, what did your dad do when he found out?"

"He didn't my mom died before she could tell him."

"So you live with your dad then, right?"

"I'm done talking about this." Nico got up and left.

"Well, that was weird," Ron, said.

""No it wasn't," Hermione, exclaimed. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about his family, give him a break."

* * *

Nico

That night I had a horrible nightmare.

_I was on Long Island beach when Bianca came up to me. _

_"__You let me die Nico, it's all your fault that I'm dead."_

_"__No Bianca I didn't kill you it's no my fault."_

_Then she changed forms to Hazel._

_"__It's all your fault."_

_"__No, No!"_

_Then she changed forms to Percy._

_"__All your fault."_

_"__No!"_

_Then back to Bianca._

_"__Your fault."_

_"__No!"_

_"__You could have saved me."_

_"__No!"_

_"__It's all your fault." She started to disappear._

_"__BIANCA!"_

I woke up to Potter shaking me awake.

"Dude you were screaming."

"Yeah. That happens."

"What was the dream about?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

* * *

Harry

Nico was really freaking me out.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Questions? Comments? Hate It? Love it? Thanks hope you liked it!**


End file.
